Mistaken
by whitewolves11
Summary: Chapter 2: Harry turned his head and looked her in her eyes, Hermione, no we don't. Hermione sighed frustrated, Harry you are so stubborn. Harry turned his head back, Thank you. Read it! You might like it! Read and Review Finished. HarryHermione HHR HPHG
1. Everything You Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.

This takes place in January. The trio decided to go back to Hogwarts. Follows all 6 books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mate..hold up it's not what it looks like.!" A strained male voice said.

"Harry!" A female voice said.

The boy in question ignored and walked right out of the Gryffindor common room. The seventeen-year old looked like any other except his eyes were ablaze that they looked like emerald on fire. He was dressed in dark black jeans that actually fit him in comparrison to his whale of a cousin's "hand-me-downs". He wore a dark crisom sweater that looked crisp and new.

Harry walked straight down the hall before the potrait opened again and out tumbled a boy. His tie was loose and his sleeves rolled up. "Harry, mate wait up."

Harry turned around and faced Ron. Harry glared at Ron. He hadn't been this angry since the night he left the Dursley's.

Flashback

Dumbledore's death had taken it's toll on everyone, Harry especially. The year had ended and Harry went back to the Dursley's. On Harry's seventeen birthday Hermione had her parents drop her off at Number 4.

She had knocked and a huge man answered the door. "Hello, are you one of Dudley's friends?" Vernon Dursley asked eyeing her.

"No. I'm here to get Harry and..." Hermione never got to finish her sentence, before the door was shut in her face. She sighed and knocked again.

Vernon stuck his head out, "Go away!" He whsipered harshley, "if any of the neighbors see you or find out your here it would be the end of our social life!"

Hermione looked unfazed, "Mr. Dursley, my name is Hermione Granger and I am one of Harry's best friends. I am here to take him to the Burrow were Ron and the rest of the Wealsey's are waiting. After tonight when he leaves he will not come back." She took a deep breath. Vernon gave her a look over once more before nodding to himself and opened the door.

Hermione hurried in, "Wher.." Vernon pointed up the stairs. She climbed the stairs to the top and knew straightaway Harry's room was the one with several locks and a catflap. Hermione knocked and went into the room. She squeaked. She turned around. She blushed at what she seen. Harry didn't have a shirt on. He was dressed in faded blue jeans that hung a little low, with a belt. She could even see a bit of his boxers for god sakes!

She started to speak really fast, "I'msosorryHarry.Ithoughtyouheardmeknockand.I'mreallysorry.Ishouldhavewaited." Harry laughed and pulled an shirt on. "It's ok to look Hermione." "_Man she looks cute when she blushes_," he thought. Hermione faced him and noted that the shirt he put on was emerald green and brought out his eyes.

"I thought Remus or Tonks or even Moody were going to pick me up, I didn't know it was going to be you."

He said going to his wardrobe and pulling out his clothes and putting them into his trunk, he also got his books and put them in there too. Hermione noticed most of the clothes looked new and others had faded looks to them. Harry looked at her when his question went unanswered.

He chuckled when he saw her gaze on his clothes and decided to explain, "I had Remus run to Gringotts before we got on the train. He gave it to me before the Dursley's picked me up. Most was muggle money but some wizard. After a little bribe with Uncle Vernon I got dropped off at London and Tonks met up with me and took me shopping."

"Remind me to thank Tonks." Harry gave her a confused look while she laughed, "Nevermind." He countinued to pack while Hermione looked around his room. She looked at Hedwig's empty and said,"Where's Hedwig?" Harry looked up sheepishly and said, "Well, I didn't know you were going to pick me up so I had sent a letter to you. She would be at your house right about now."

Hermione looked at him shocked, "Didn't you read my letter?" Harry turned a little pink and pointed to his desk where her letter lay unopened. Hermione shook her head a little and Harry and shut his trunk.

He shrunched down and moved his hand under his bed. "Harry what are you doing?" "Grabbing something," He said, "Ahaa!" He got off the floor and held something up for Hermione to see.

It was a picture, from the looks of it taken in early fourth year. It was just the two of them, Harry and her. They were by the lake. She was reading a book and leaning on Harry. Harry had his arm around her and his head on next to hers, and was reading the book over her shoulder. At one point in the picture they would look up at the person taking the picture and smile.

"When was that taken? I don't remember it." Hermione asked. "Fourth year. I had Collin give me it. Appearently his popping up out of nowhere to take pictures of me came in handy." Harry said smiling. "Why was it under the bed?" "Didn't want the Dursley's to take it, it's my favorite picture."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a minute. Harry took this time to look at Hermione. She was wearing blue jeans that fit her in just the right way with gray flip flops, a white tank, and a light blue zip up jacket that was open over it. "_She looks really cute_." Harry thought. "Harry?" She questioned quietly. "Mhhmm?" "We should get going." "Oh yeah right." Harry grabbed his trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. He looked around his room for anything else. "Oh almost forgot my broom and Hedwig's cage." He shrunk both down and put them in his pocket too. "All set? Got your wand?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned at her and nodded, "Yeah all set. Where are we going?"

"To the Burrow of course."

Harry walked towards the door, Hermione right in front of him. "Hermione?" Harry asked. She turned around and Harry barely had anytime to stop. They were so close Harry could feel her breath on his face. "Yeah?" "Thanks for coming to get me. I'm happy it was you." "It was no problem Harry." "_If I lean just a little closer, and down a bit I could finally kiss her_," Harry thought. Harry's eyes traveled all over her face. From her almond shaped brown eyes, to her perfect nose, and lastly to her rosy red lips. Harry gulped. "_They look so kissable_," he thought. "Harry?" "Huh?" "We should really get going. All the Weasley's are waiting." "Oh. Ok," he said. He tried not to let his dissapointment show.

Hermione turned around again and walked towards the stairs. Harry shut his door and followed her down the stairs. "_Damn. I was so close this time. I should have moved faster. Less than half an inch and I would have tasted those lips_." Harry thought. They got to the end of the stairs and Hermione turned and said, "I'll wait outside while you say goodbye." "But Hermione..." "No Harry. It doesn't matter if you don't like them, they are still your family..." "Not by choice," Harry mutted. Hermione gave him a look and Harry grinned. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interupted, they are still your family and you are never going to see them again. You should at least say something."

Harry finally gave in. Hermione went outside to wait while Harry walked towards the living room where the Dursley's were all watching tv. Harry stood off to the side of the tv and said, "While I'm leaving...and I'm not coming back."

"Good riddance. Finally glad to be rid of that Potter scum right Petunia?" Vernon said.

Petunia nodded and so did Dudley nodded happily. Harry silently fumed, "Yeah well goodbye." "Where will you be going?" snapped Petunia.

"Why do you want to know?"

"To bill you for the cost of burdening us here of course." Vernon chipped in. Harry couldn't help himself, "Burdening? Me burdening you!" "Now boy you hold it right there..." Vernon replied. "No you. Now shut up and listen." All three Dursley's looked at him because of the sudden change in his voice.

"In the first 10 years of my life, I have not one ONE happy memory, until I got to go to Hogwarts. For 16 years I was not only your butler but your slave." Vernon Dursley rose up from the sofa he was sitting on, "Boy we put a roof over your head, food in your mouth, and clothes on your body. So we made you do a little work around the house and this is how you repay us?"

"A few? I did ALL the chores. I mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedges, pulled the weeds, basically made your fucking garden so damn perfect. On top of that I made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, washed the dishes, and did anything else you could possibly think of. A roof over my head? You made me sleep in a cupboard of the first 10 years of my life. And the food you gave me was barely enough."

"Your an ungrateful, aragont brat. Just like your mutt of a father." Petunia spat out.

"Shut up." Harry whispered.

"Maybe you'll end up just like him," Dudley said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Yes, and his whore of a mother too. Bet you that girl that came today is just like her ,a tramp, always sleeping around..."

CRACK!

"Ahaa!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Vernon never got to finish his sentence because Harry had punched him in the jaw. Hard. Vernon had fallen to the floor from the impact of the punch. His mouth was bleeding. Petinia had scurried over to her husband.

"_Must have broke his jaw. I hope._" Harry thought.

Dudley wadled over to his father, "Dad!" "You'll pay for that Potter." He said cracking his knuckles. Harry whipped out his wand.

"You wouldn't. They'll kick you out of that crockpot school." Dudley threatened eyeing Harry's wand. "Your wrong there Dudders. Today I am leaglly 17 which makes me

an adult in the wizarding world. Today I can do magic and it's perfectly legal. So go head I dare you." Dudley whimpered and backed up.

"You three listen up and listen up good. You can insult me as much as you want. You can insult my school, what I am, and what I do. But never I repeat never insult my friends. Don't you ever insult Hermione, because if you do it again, it will be the last thing you do. Am I clear?" All three Dursley's nodded fearfully. "Good."

Harry turned his back on them and walked to the front door, ripped it open, and slammed it shut. Hermione whipped around to look at him. She had a concerned look on her face. "What was that I heard yelling?" she questioned softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said shortly.

End Flashback

The rest of the night had been the best in years.

Flashback

He walked fast and briskly down the street. Hermione struggled to keep up with him. "We're getting there by the night bus." Harry nodded and lifted his wand since it was already out. The purple three decker bus came flying down the street. "Welcome to the Night Bus. How may I help you?" While Hermione told the conductor where they were going Harry quickly handed her some wizard money and got on the bus. He took a seat in the very back.

He didn't notice before, but he held his wand in a grip so tight his knuckles were white. He eased up on the grip and put his wand in his pocket. Hermione came walking down the aile. "It might be a while want to take a nap?" she asked. Harry nodded. He leaned back and was about to close his eyes when Hermione leaned over to him.

She leaned close and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy Birthday Harry." She then moved her head to his shoulder to lean against as a pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

"_I can't believe she kissed me! Well, only my cheek, but still she kissed me. Wow!_" Harry thought joyfully. But his thoughts quickly turned bitter,

"_I can't believe I'm 17. It's a miracle I actually lived this long. Probably won't make it till my 21st birthday._"

Hermione shifted in her sleep thus shifting against Harry too. He looked down at her and she sighed. He had a new resolve.

"_But for Hermione I'll do anything. I will try and beat him. No. I will beat him. I will live to see her smile again, to laugh again, to be the old Hermione again._"

The ride was long considering how fast the Night Bus went. The entire ride he thought, "_If we are going to search for Horcruxes, then we will need somewhere safe, and we will need to research to see what we're up against. Hogwarts is supposed to have one of the largest library's, so it's safe there and we could research too. I bet Hermione got Head Girl. But if she doesn't go, she'll be giving up one more thing for me. We'll go to Hogwarts like any other year. I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting some training from the Order. I'll make sure it's different from what Hermione and Ron get since they'll be doing other things._"

Hermione moved again and Harry glanced at her. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight and yawned. "Morning sleeping beauty." Hermione gave Harry a weird look. "_Damn it Harry. You could have said sleepy head but noooo you had to go with sleeping beauty._" Harry mentally kicked himself. "How'd you sleep?" "Great," she said grinning at him, "Your a very comfy pillow you know that?" She fluffed his arm for effect. He laughed. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked. Harry shook his head no. "Why not?" Harry shrugged.

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and moved her hand up and put it on his head. "Whatcha doi..." "Moving your head." Hermione gently pushed Harry's head on top of hers. "Better?" Harry nodded. Harry gave a soft gasp. It was hard to control himself with her vanilla scent coming striahgt up his nose. Hermione put her hand back in her lap. Harry was about to close his eyes when he noticed movement from Hermione. She picked her head up and Harry lifted his own and she looked at him. His glasses were slightly tilted and his hair more messy than before. Hermione reached her hands up to fix his glasses and laughed when Harry's eyes followed her every move.

Hermione moved her hands up towards his hair and tried to flatten it. She frowned. "You might as well give up. I've been trying to that for years." Harry stated laughing. She sighed and ruffled his hair. "It looks better like that."

The conductor said there stop. Both Harry and Hermione got up and having already paid the fee got off the bus.

End Flashback

They had gone to the Burrow where they met Ron and all three stayed for the wedding of Bill and Fluer. Harry told them about his decsion to go back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had been overjoyed.

Harry had been right. Hermione had gotten Head Girl. Ron had been shockingly appointed to Head Boy. Professor McGonagall had agreed to training Harry but Harry told her about him wanting extreme training. She agreed but under one condition, Harry keep all his grades at least E. Harry had quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ron was named Captain. Harry needed the time for his extra classes with the Order members.

Harry shook his head a little and looked at Ron with a fierce glare. "Mate you don't understand."

"Mate?" Harry laughed, "You and Hermione go behind my back and you still think you have the right to call me mate? That's funny really funny."

"Har..." Harry's entire posture changed. He stood stiff and spoke angrily, "How long Ron? Huh? How long have you and Hermione been dating behind my back?"

"Harry we weren't-"

"Yeah right. Have you shagged her yet Ron?"

Ron stood up mad, "Hey don't talk about her like that! Will you listen to me? Damn it Harry."

Harry pointed a finger at him acussingly, "No you listen to me. How do you think you got everything huh? I suggested McGonagall apoint you as Head Boy. I didn't want it, so I thought well give it to my best friend Ron. First mistake there," Ron tried to make a move of saying something but Harry countiued,"And Quidditch Captain. McGonagall offered me it, and I said I can't I have those extra classes. I also said I had to quit because of those extra classes. 'Give it to Ron' I said 'He deserves it'. And she did. Second mistake there."

"What extra classes?"

"Don't even get me started. While you got Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and Hermione Head Girl, I had asked the Order for them to train me becuase you know what? I still have Voldemort on my ass. I can't have a normal life until he's gone. So while you two had your normal life, I was fighting for my life and the world. And you know what? Today I was coming to tell you two that finally all the Horcruxes are gone. Only Voldemort left. I destroyed all, not with any help from you too."

"How?" Ron whispered.

"I collected them all, and had the Order put them in the Chamber of Secrets. Why? So no one would get hurt. I had to use all my magic to destroy them. Wonder where I was those two weeks? I was in the friggin' Hospital Wing. For TWO weeks, Ron! But when I needed you guys whether for support or help you were nowhere to be found. And now I know why."

"Harry man I'm sor-"

"No. You finally got it. Everything you wanted: Head boy, Quidditch Captain, your family, and Hermione. Congratulations Ron. You finally got the normal life you always wanted. Without being Harry Potter's sidekick."

With that said Harry turned around and walked away towards some unknown place in the Howwart's Castle. Ron sunk to his knees tears streaming down his face and thought, "_The one time he needed us most, we weren't there._"


	2. I Don't Want To Talk About It

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.

I hope you like it. This is a twoshot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger came out of the Gryffindor Common Room to see Ron on the floor. She rushed over to him, and helped him into the common room and onto a couch. The room was empty since curfew was 2 hours ago and it was now 11:00 pm.

"Ron! Are you alright?" He shook his head, "Hermione we messed up we really did."

"Ron where's Harry." Ron pointed to the potrait hole.

Hermione made to go but Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione you don't understand! When Harry needed us most we weren't there." "What do you mean Ron? We have always been here." she said confused. Ron shook his head profusely, "No Hermione we weren't. Harry deafted the Horcruxes, by HIMSELF!"

Hermione sunk into the seat next to Ron shocked, "And those two weeks Professor McGonagall said Harry was helping Remus at his home in London he was here! In the Hospital Wing! Madame Pomfrey must have have warded him off but still. We should have asked more. We're horrible friends Hermione." Ron cried. Hermione felt silent hot, tears fall from her eyes.

"We'll make it up to him." Hermione said. "I don't think he wants it to be made up." Ron said tiredly.

"I have to go find him." Hermione stood up and walked to the door,"Oh Hermione, tell Harry I don't have everything. I'm missing my best friend."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione looked left and right and decided to check his 'spots' he goes to when he's upset. She was used to sneaking around with best friends like Harry and Ron, but still it was dangerous now to be out this late.

"_I could use my Head Girl status and say I'm just checking because I heard a noise._" Hermione thought to herself. After checking the kitchens, the Room of Requirement, and the Prefect's Bathroom Hermione thought maybe he was on the Quidditch pitch. She walked to a nearby window and looked outside. She immeaditly took back the Quidditch pitch as one places he would be right now because of the thunderstorm.

"_Harry's not that stupid to go flying in a storm because he's upset._" Hermione decided to head back.

She remembered her excuse and thought of the place all the students go. "_The Astromey Tower!_" She practically ran all the way to the tower. As she neared the stairs, she slowed down a bit. She stopped at the stairs and caught her breath. She stood up straight and decided to hear Harry out before asking a million questions.

She took a deep breath and walked silently up the stairs. As she got to the top and was about to open the door she thought about what Harry was going to tell her. Would it be different from Ron's or would it be the same? "_I guess I'll find out._" She said to herself. She opened the door. What she saw scared her a lot.

Harry stood against the railing on the Astromey Tower. It was pouring out and thunder could be heard in the backround with lightning flashing. The roof of the Tower stopped short about 5 feet. So right now he was soaked to the bone. She gasped. "_I shouldn't yelled at him like that. I should have just told him that they didn't need to sneak behind my back and just told me straight out-_" Harry heard a gasp.

He turned around and saw Hermione staring at him. Harry thought she looked beautiful. She had her school uniform on, minus the tie, her socks rolled down showing long tan legs from mulitple vacations with her parents, her hair pinned up in the back with one curl hanging down, and the first button on her white blouse opened. Harry gulped and mentally scolded himself for thinking about that 'place'.

Hermione looked at Harry from his wet dripping messy hair sticking to his face though it wasn't too long since he just got it cut, to his dark red sweater that stuck to him like a second skin showing his muscules from early Quidditch and phsyical training, to his black jeans that were absolutely soaked and his sneakers that looked brand new. In Hermione's oppion Harry looked extremely sexy.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He said.

She walked forward so that she was at the edge of the roof and still not getting wet. Harry leaned his back against the railing. "I wanted to see you after the common room. I was worried you'd-"

"Do something stupid? Don't worry I'm past that stage."

"Well what are you doing then?" Hermione asked. "Just standing in the rain thinking." "Mind if I join you?" Harry turned around and had his back to her, "Go head if you want." Hermione stepped forward letting the rain soak one leg. She then took another step and another and another until she was right beside Harry leaning against the railing but facing him.

She watched the rain drip from his hair, to his cheeks, past his lips, and off his chin. "_He looks so cute, even when he's wet._" She said to herself. Thunder roared in the backround.

"Harry about what you saw in the common room..." Hermione started but Harry waved her off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lightning flashed furiously.

"But we have to."

"No we don't."

"Harry yes we do."

Harry turned his head and looked her in her eyes, "Hermione, no we don't." Hermione sighed frustrated, "Harry you are so stubborn."

Harry turned his head back, "Thank you."

Hermione tried to think of why he would be upset. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" He asked softly, so softly that if she wasn't listening so attentavitly to him she wouldn't have heard. "What are you talking about?" "Hermione don't try and play dumb," Harry turned to face her, his eyes flashing, the thunder roared again, "Why didn't you and Ron tell me you were together? I know that with so much time together you two obviously had snogging time, but you could have told me." "_And you still would have been mad. Wouldn't you? Ron got the girl._" His inner voice challenged.

Hermione not really poccesing what Harry said fired back with, "Why didn't you tell US you were doing the Horcruxes?" They were both silent while both tried to think of an answer to the other person's question. Thunder. Lightning flashed quickly after, basically telling the two teenagers the storm was directly over them.

"I wanted to do it on my own." "I thought we were going to do it together." Hermione said. Harry shook his head, "Just me." While Hermione was mulling over what Harry said he started to speak again,

"I didn't want you to know. I wanted you both to have a normal life. So that's why I suggested Ron get both the Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain position because I know he wanted them, and that's why I decided to come back to Hogwart's because I knew you were going to get Head Girl." Hermione eyes started to water at this point. "I wanted you guys to get get the life you always the one wanted, the one you pictured when you first came to Hogwarts. The one without Voldemort, without danger around every corner, without going on crazy adventures to forbidden places, and without... me." After he finished he turned and Hermione saw his emerald green eyes held sadness, lonely, and honesty.

Thunder sang out and lightning danced.

Hermione was really crying at this point. "_I never thought you felt like this Harry. I'm sorry. I should have paid attention._" She said to herself. She grabbed Harry's face in her hands and shook her head furiously, "No! No Harry! Of course what I thought before I came to Hogwarts was different. I wanted to be the best and actually make friends. I have the top marks and got best friends too I guess." Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, but couldn't hide the fact he was crying too. Lightning flashed directly overhead. Both teens were soaked to the bone, but neither noticed, this was too much of an important matter for little things.

"Harry when I met you I knew you were going to be trouble. But if I didn't want you in my life do you think that you'd be my best friends right now?" Harry shook his head. Hermione smiled a bit, she was finally getting through. "You and Ron are my best friends in the entire world. Harry being Head Girl doesn't matter to me. You do though. I want you to be happy too. This entire time you were trying to make us happy, you forgot about yourself. If a normal life means without you in it, then I don't want a normal life."

"What about the danger and Voldemort?" Harry asked opening his eyes. Hermione smiled, "All thats just an added plus. It's all in the package. If I take you then I have to take everything." Harry gave her a smile. "_You always know what to say to make me feel better Mione._" He thought. "Thank you." "Your welcome." Harry put both his hands on top of hers. He moved them around her back and pulled her close. Hermione weaved her hands around his neck. Harry hugged her tightly. Hermione held him just as tight. They both needed this. To confirm what they talked about. "Harry?" "Mhmm?" "Ron wanted me to tell you he said he doesn't have everything. He wants his best friend back." Harry nodded.

"Hold on a minute." Hermione said as she remembered something. "Wait Harry! You think Ron and I are together!" Harry gave her a look that plainly said, Weren't-You-Just-Listening-To-Anything-I-Just-Said. "_Are you serious? Did you listen to me?_" Harry thought.

Hermione laughed. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "_And she laughs? I tell her stuff from my heart and she laughs. Honestly!_" He thought. She moved her hands to her sides and clutched them. He said angrily, "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Between laughs Hermione got out, Ron...Me...Together, and more laughs. When she stopped Harry looked angry. "Oh Harry. What am I going to do with you?" "Answer my bloody question!" "Ron and I are not together." More thunder.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Hermione shook her head smiling. "Then what was t-th-that thing in the common room?" Harry asked accusingly. "What thing? Oh Harry you are so immautre. The kiss?"

Harry nodded. "Ron said he always wanted to know what other people saw that made them think we belonged together. So he asked for one kiss to see what it was like. And we did." Harry looked at her knowing there was more. Hermione stayed silent. "Well?" Harry said impatienly.

"Ron said it was like kissing his sister."

Harry immeaditly lost all traces of anger. "Really?" Hermione nodded, "You were mistaken Harry." "I'm sorry. I though you guys were going behind my back."

"Is that it Harry?" Hermione moved closer. "_Why is she coming closer?_" He thought frantically.

"Is that the real reason you were mad?" She moved closer. "_She's even closer. Man she smells good._" He sniffed quietly. Strawberry. His new all time favorite.

"Is there more than that?" She was so close Harry could feel her breath on his lips. "Or is it that Ron got me and-" Harry didn't let her finish before he crashed his lips to hers. Hermione ran her hands through his wet, messy hair. Harry grabbed her waist and rubbed small circles on the skin that was exposed where her blouse had lifted up in the back.

Harry was in heaven. "_She tastes like chocolate. Sweet chocolate. Did she have any before she came to see me?_" Harry thought. Her mouth opened for him to deepen the kiss. "_Oh merlin I think that was her tongue. It was! There it is again!_" Harry was so happy. He didn't ever want to let her go. But they needed to breath sometime. They broke apart but rested their foreheads against each others. Hermione smirked, "I'm guessing it was the last one right?" Harry nodded.

"I like you a lot Mione. When I mean a lot I mean-" Hermione cut him off with, "Love?" Hermione lifted her forehead to look in his eyes. Harry nodded, "I think. I never knew what love was, but I'm pretty sure that I love you." Hermione's eyes started to water. "Oh Hermione don't cry. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry." Hermione laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"I know how could you not like me after a kiss like that." Harry said. "It's was wonderful." "Just wonderful? Not amazing?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled devilishly, "We have plently of time to make it to amazing." Harry laughed and gave her another kiss. "Better?" "Getting there."

"So I'm guessing you love me too?"

"I love you too Harry."

Harry hugged her. "Oh and Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah?" "No more 'on my own' ok? You have Ron and I." "Do you think Ron will still be my friend after what I said?" Harry best friends stick together no matter what. If Ron is your true best friend he'll forgive you." Harry nodded.

The lightning, thunder, and rain never ceased yet both 7th years never noticed. They were still soaked. But now they had each other.

It was later on when Harry and Hermione got back to the common room after much practice to get to amazing, that they saw Ron on the couch sleeping. Harry levitated him into the Head's Room, and into Ron's own room. After Harry tried to go back to the boy's dorm but Hermione dragged him to hers. Nothing happened. Just sleeping.

The next morning in the Great Hall, the Trio met at different times. First Harry and Hermione. When they entered holding hands Headmistress McGonagall smiled and tipped her glass to them. Professor Flitwick looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat from excitement.

Professor Lupin leaned over to McGonagall and whispered, "They remind me so much of Lily and James. When I look at them I see so much of James in Harry and so much of Lily in Hermione." Professor McGonagall turned to look at Remus and nodded.

When Ron entered Harry stood up. Ron walked down the aile to Harry. He got to Harry, and he took a deep breath, "Look mate- I mean man I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend. I never should have just left you I'm so sorry. I really am." Harry rasied his hand to stop him and looked at him with a hard glare. It quickly turned to the smile Harry and Hermione were both trying to stop from coming through. "Ron, mate, you don't need to apologize. I need to. I'm sorry I said those things."

"Friends?" Ron asked holding his hand out to Harry. "Best friends, mate."

Ron looked at him an pulled him in for a hug. Ron patted Harry on the back. Harry did the same. Everyone cheered and clapped. The boys remembering where they were quickly let go. They grinned at each other. Hermione went up and gave Ron a big hug. She then turned and put her arm around Harry's waist and Harry put his arm over her shoulder.

Ron noticed this, and commented, "You guys work fast." Hermione blushed and Harry laughed. "Oh yeah Harry." Ron said digging in his pockets. He pulled out two shiney badges and held them out. Harry shook his head, "No. I can't. I suggested you for a reason. You keep them. I won't take them."

"Harry you deserve them. I want you to take them. Listen I can't be a leader. Not like you. It's in your blood, you were born to be a leader Harry. So take it, finally be that leader, because I'll always be beside you mate. No matter what happens." Ron said holding them out again. Harry eyed them for a minute then shook his head. "Fine I'll just have to have Kreacher send you Christmas presents everyday then..." Harry quickly took the badges from Ron's hands.

Hermione and Ron laughed. "Since your Quidditch Captain you are back on the team. Hey Gryffindor welcome back your best seeker!" Ron stated. The Gryffindors cheered. "I won't have time you guys..." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Yes you will. I'll help you with Head Boy duties." Hermione replied.

"And I can help with Quidditch." Ron replied.

"We both can help you with Voldemort. We're together forever." Hermioen said holding Harry's side tighly and grabbing Ron's arm. Ron and Harry grinned. They all joined in on the cheers and applause.

Proffesor Lupin and Professor McGonagall watched the Trio in interest. Both had similar thoughts. "_Harry will beat Voldemort. With Hermione and Ron by his side he'll have something to live for. But the fight is not now. Now he has the right to be happy, something that hasn't happened in a while. He derseves the chance to live and he'll get it. Harry will find his hidden strength. But for now he can be a teenager happily in love. Like Lily and James. The bookworm and the Quidditch Player._"

From that day forward, the Trio was back together but stronger than ever. Two of them had found love and the other was still searching. But their friendship was at its strongest and they silently vowed that day they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other two. Harry had thought, "_Watch out Voldemort I'm coming. I've got my two best friends beside me and nothing is going to stop me. _"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I think I did ok. Probably suprised you when I said it was a kiss instead of something else. :-) Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Hey if you like Harry/Hermione listen to Crash and Burn by Savage Garden or you can watch this video that was on I like it. I think it would fit perfect with book 5. http/media.


End file.
